wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 2, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm having one of those mornings where I have to type up the update morning-of, so this one will be short. I had a pretty short week this past week owing to ongoing events in real life, not the least of which was an illness that put me completely out of commission for the entire day on Tuesday (which, unfortunately, it looks like I managed to pass on to both my children over this past weekend - for which my wife was none too pleased). My focus, as mentioned in the previous update, was on building stat blocks for the characters in the Elegy campaign. I began the week by completing B'de's stat block on Monday (as I thought I would) and then made a slight adjustment to Irgu's previously completed block (all I did there was to better define his role within the Demon's Eye Pack). I finished Monday out by reviewing the history of Dya'a'ji (the group's infiltrator / ninja-figure / maker of jerky) and beginning work on his stat block. I didn't finish up his block until Wednesday, and to be wholly honest I'm not all that happy with it; even when you adjust where and how many points are in which skills on the archetype tables, the fact remains that those points can only be spread around so much before something has to suffer somewhere. I'm hoping the character isn't hobbled too greatly by that fact but I won't know that for sure until folks start trying to use him in the campaign. I finished Wednesday by reviewing Le'a'he's history (my "warrior-bard" character) and beginning work on his stat block. I didn't complete that stat block until early in the day on Friday, as I hadn't come up with a name for his birthplace; ultimately I was able to work in a subtle and hidden Dune reference there (like most of his profile - there are plenty of references to the character of Gurney Halleck in his profile, but you'll only catch them if A) you know Dune very well and B) have some experience in the field of onomastics). With Le'a'he done, I was then able to both review the history of Mo (the medic) and compose her stat block in one setting, and finished the day on Friday by fully reviewing the (admittedly somewhat short) personal history of Nagkilin (my one bonafide Kilrathi pirate in the group). The Plan for this week is pretty much the same as it has been the last few weeks: continue to work on stat blocks for Elegy characters and then get to work on the campaign's plot as soon as that effort's complete. At this point I've got four characters left to go: Nagkilin (the pirate), Qith'rakoth (the scholar), Naj'bakdor (the Top Gun) and Qith'raklerx (the priestess). Barring any major unforeseen circumstances I should be able to finish them up this week and at long last switch gears. Y'all keep your fingers crossed. Well, that's all I have for this week; next update between 11-14Z on February 9th. Category:Blog posts